


False Prophet

by misoriri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misoriri/pseuds/misoriri
Summary: Kim Dokja should really learn when to shut up.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	False Prophet

“Well, I guess you could say I know the future,” Kim Dokja said enigmatically. It was one of those cryptic lines that he liked to say when he didn’t want to reveal his cards. _Infuriatingly annoying,_ Han Sooyoung thought, _but typical._

What wasn’t typical, however, was that this time, Sybill Trelawney was right behind him. 

The Divination teacher grabbed Kim Dokja’s shoulders with spindly fingers. His smirk dropped to gape-mouthed shock so quickly at the unexpected contact that it was comical. “You,” she breathed uncomfortably close to Kim Dokja’s ear. Han Sooyoung would feel pity if she didn’t feel like he deserved it for always spouting bullshit. It was about time it backfired on him. “You have the Gift, yes, you can See!”

“Er, no, I just-”

Professor Trelawney clicked her tongue. “You cannot lie to those who possess the Inner Eye, boy! I’ve heard you delving into the future before, but this, yes, this only confirms it.” Kim Dokja’s face became increasingly alarmed as Professor Trelawney continued to shake his shoulders. He rather looked like one of those Muggle bobble-head figures. “Now, come to my office; we have much to discuss about your potential as a Seer.”

“Actually, Professor, I was just about to have dinner with my friends,” Kim Dokja said, throwing desperate looks at Han Sooyoung and Yoo Jonghyuk. A mistake, really. Perhaps if it was Lee Hyunsung in their position, Kim Dokja would’ve had a chance to escape. 

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t.

“No, it’s okay. You should go with Professor Trelawney,” Han Sooyoung said with a winning smile. “We’ll miss your presence at the table, of course, but seeing into the future is serious business. Don’t take it lightly.” 

“Jonghyuk-ah-” To this plea, Yoo Jonghyuk just gave a glare. He clearly hadn’t forgotten how Kim Dokja had thrown him to the wolves (read: fangirls) just so he could get study notes from Ravenclaws. Han Sooyoung gleefully memorized the way Kim Dokja’s face fell until nothing but despair was left.

“Enough stalling! This is of critical importance! Don’t you know that Seers are becoming rarer by the day? Oh, I’ll need to contact Great-Great-Great-Aunt Cass so we can get you properly trained…” With that, Professor Trelawney turned Kim Dokja around and practically pushed the protesting Slytherin down the hallway. Han Sooyoung was tempted to conjure up a funeral dirge but she was too busy cackling to even attempt the incantation. She only had to turn her head slightly to see Yoo Jonghyuk’s upturned lips. 

“Shall we proceed to the Great Hall?” Han Sooyoung said after wheezing out her last laugh.

“We should save him tomato soup. He’ll be too busy becoming the next Oracle of Delphi to eat dinner.”

“You’re evil,” she replied admiringly. “Let’s do it.”

Hogwarts' rumor mill was notoriously fast so when they and their other friends reconvened after dinner, everyone was understandably curious to know what exactly had happened. While Han Sooyoung started her dramatic rendition of the Hallway Incident, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Kim Dokja scrunching his nose up at the offered tomato soup until Yoo Jonghyuk silently swapped it with a plate of chicken breast. _Yoo Jonghyuk’s too soft on Kim Dokja_ , Han Sooyoung thought disgustedly while determinedly not thinking about the bowl of chips she herself had smuggled away. 

Even more irritating was how Kim Dokja refused to say a single word about what went on in Professor’s Trelawney’s office, totally impervious to Jung Heewon’s teasing prods and Lee Jihye’s whines. He was apparently very eager to forget the whole experience (would’ve gone under _Obliviate_ if he could, probably). Disappointed by his meager reactions, the teasing died down until it was like it never happened. 

If Kim Dokja mysteriously disappeared every time Professor Trelawney was within a ten meter radius, well. That was just how it was.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is either very big or very small


End file.
